Cuando Todo Inicio
by Kachorro
Summary: Universo Alterno (No Akatsuki). Lo que parecía ser una noche tranquila para Naruto y la Hokage, termino convirtiéndose en una noche apasionada en que ambos terminaran en una hermosa relación descubriendo sentimientos de lujuria y amor. Su camino no sera algo sencillo pues algunas personas que no aceptaran esta relación tan facil ¿sera posible que Naruto y Tsunade sean felices?


Bueno amigos este día les traigo un fic el cual será algo corto, pues le tengo pensado un aproximado de 7 quizás 9 capítulos. Quiero decir que este fic fue inspirado un excelente Doujinshi con la misma pareja, y yo decidí usarlo como una especia de entrada a lo que será la historia quiero aclarar que la historia original no es de mi creación si no de Naruho. Por eso hago renuncia de derechos en referencia a la serie de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden el cual pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, y al mismo tiempo hago una renuncia de derechos a la historia original Naruhodo Kekkon Shitekure [cásate conmigo].

Antes de comenzar, quiero aclarar que este fic no por nada esta en la categoría M. Sin mas que decir los dejo con el prologo del fic, un prologo un poco mas largo de lo que son comúnmente… mejor llamémoslo capitulo 0 …

Capitulo 0… Cuando Inicio

Es una noche tranquila en la aldea de la hoja, son tiempos de paz con esfuerzo gracias a la intervención de poderosos y habilidosos shinobi y kunoichi. En estos momentos nos encontramos en un pequeño establecimiento de ramen con el titulo: Ichirakus Ramen, en este establecimiento podemos ver a dos personas muy conocidas en la aldea, el primero es un chico cabello rubio alborotado, tres extrañas marcas faciales a ambos lados de su s mejillas que eran muy parecidos a los bigotes de un felino, ojos color azul claro y piel bronceada. Su vestimenta consta de un suéter naranja con detalles de azul en los hombros, lleva unos pantalones naranjas y unas sandalias azules. El nombre de este chico es Naruto Uzumaki, un joven de 14 años de edad que mide 1.50 metros de altura.

La segunda figura era perteneciente a una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia pálida, su piel es clara y tiene ojos. Su cabello esta arreglado en dos coletas que llegan detrás de su cintura y tiene flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de la cara. Su vestimenta consta de un saco de color verde con el kanji de juego (赌, kake), escrito en negro en la parte posterior, dentro de un círculo rojo. Debajo lleva una blusa gris, de estilo kimono sin mangas, se mantiene cerrada por un amplio y oscuro faja de color gris azulado que hace juego con sus pantalones. Su blusa se cierra bastante baja, dejando al descubierto sus pechos copa E. Lleva sandalias de punta abierta con tacones altos y esmalte de uñas en ambas manos y pies. También usa un lápiz labial de color rosa suave. La mujer es la Godaime Hokage, Tsunde Senju, una hermosa mujer de 50 años de edad, que esconde su verdadera apariencia gracias a un Jutsu de que oculta su verdadera apariencia haciéndola parecer una jovencita de 20 años.

Ambos se encontraban disfrutando de un agradable descanso… o mejor dicho la Hokage lo hacia, pues en este momento se encontraba embriagándose de lo lindo, mientras Naruto solo se dedicaba a mirarla debido a que su misión, puesta por la misma Hokage era llevarla a casa al terminar.

- ¡uah! -exclamó de forma placentera al terminar otra de esas copas de sake, mientras en su rostro se podía ver los síntomas evidentes de su ebriedad-

- sabe el gusto por el sake es bueno ¿pero no cree que ya tomo demasiado? -pregunto Naruto con su rostro recargado en su mano, que estaba recargada en la barra-

- pero que estas diciendo, apenas estoy comenzando -respondió la mujer muy contenta dándole unas ¨leves¨ palmadas provocando que el rubio se estrellara en barra-

- ¡Ouch! -exclamó al recibir el impacto-

Poco a poco el chico intento reincorporarse, pero comenzó a sentir como algo extremadamente suave comenzaba a aplastarlo, al levantar la visto se dio cuenta que eran los enormes pechos de la hokage, quien se había quedo casi dormida por el cansancio y la ebriedad.

- NO LO VE… SE LO DIJE -reprochó el rubio haciendo el esfuerzo por cargarla-

- QUE AUN PUEDO SEGUIR BEBIENDO -exclamó solo con su espíritu de ebria al máximo-

- viejo… nos retiramos, que pasen buena noche -se despidió el rubio del hombre y su hija, mientras estos le deseaban buenas noches para comenzar a cerrar el local-

La noche continúo y Naruto cargaba como podía a la mujer, todo esto estaría peor si estuviera lloviendo, lo cual no era el caso.

- maldición… de todos los genin tenia que ser yo, el único que no sabe donde esta su casa -se quejó Naruto que hacia a la mujer apoyar su brazo derecho sobre su hombro para hacerla caminar- oye, abuela… ¿podrías indicarme la dirección? -preguntó Naruto haciendo que la rubia levantara el brazo y sonriera señalando en una dirección-

- erm… oh si ¡ES AHÍ MISMO! -exclamó la desorientada mujer señalando un hotel love-

- ¿PERO QUE ESTA DICIENDO? -preguntó el rubio- abuela… abuela despierte -mencionó el rubio sin recibir respuestas nulas- bien ya que -dijo el rubio entrando al lugar con la mujer-

- buenas noches mi joven amigo -saludo un hombre ya mayor de complexión delgada y amigable apariencia-

- buenas noches quiero una habitación -pidió el rubio-

- ya veo, sígueme, te daré la mejor habitación de este lugar -mencionó el hombre tomando unas llaves-

Después de unos minutos el hombre y el par de rubios llegaron a la habitación, donde el hombre mayor dejo que se vieran una linda habitación.

- bueno, chico mucha suerte -dijo el hombre con una amigable sonrisa-

- eh ¿Cuánto será por la habitación? -preguntó el rubio-

- a es verdad, yo acostumbro cobrar en el día… es que me gusta ver la cara de mis clientes -exclamó el hombre dejando a Naruto- descansen -se despidió el hombre dejando a los rubios-

- bueno… lo mejor será que laaaa... -exclamó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mover a la mujer- recueste -dijo el chico llegando a la cama-

Una vez cerca dejo caer a la mujer, quien al caer en la acolchonada superficie provoco que sus pechos se movieran de forma brusca logrando casi hipnotizar a Naruto quien desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado para después subir las piernas de la mujer a la cama, una vez que logro su trabajo este se dejo caer al lado de la cama muy agotado.

- ella… si que… es pesada -exclamó el chico muy cansado, una vez que logro recuperarse se levanto para ver a la mujer dormida- bueno… ¿que se supone que deba hacer ahora? - se preguntó el rubio rascándose la cabeza, mierda y para empeorar las cosas ella se quedo profundamente dormida -se quejo el chico- HEY ABUELA, ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE -gritó el chico pero no ocurría nada- ¨wow… son… son enormes¨ -pensó el chico asombrado por tener el privilegio de ver tan de cerca los enormes pechos de la mujer, mientras una pequeña sonrisa pervertida aparecía en su rostro-

El rubio lentamente se acercó a la mujer, la rubia dormía de lo más tranquilo al momento en que Naruto acercaba su mano a los pechos de la mujer, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el rubio poso sus manos en los pechos de la mujer, quien se movió un poco asustándolo.

- ¡AAAHH! ¡NO ME MATES! -gritó Naruto apartándose de la rubia mientras se escondía detrás de la cama, notando que la mujer seguía dormida- no… no despertó -dijo el rubio asomando su cabeza lentamente- yo… yo -mencionó el rubio muy nervioso mientras se levantaba para repetir la acción-

Una vez que las manos de Naruto hicieron contacto con la mujer comenzó a masajear los pechos de la mujer, quien liberaba leves gemidos de excitación al tacto del Uzumaki, quien después de varios minutos de tocar esos enormes monumentos, llevo sus manos a la ropa para liberarlos de esas prendas dejando al aire sus rosados pezones.

- wow… la… la abuela no usa sostén -dijo el rubio admirando los pechos de la rubia, mientras dirigía lentamente sus manos a estos- se… se siente mucho mejor de esta manera -dijo Naruto sonriendo al tener tal privilegio- y al parecer no va a despertar, supongo que no importara si lo hago -mencionó el rubio apartando sus manos de el busto de la mujer para lentamente comenzar a quitarle la ropa dejándola completamente desnuda y vulnerable a la vista de cualquiera.

- wow, la abuela tiene un cuerpo hermoso -menciono el ubio apreciando cada detalle del cuerpo en la mujer, el rubio se volvió a acercar a la mujer para llevar sus manos a las piernas de la rubio y levantarlas- así… así que así es como luce una -dijo mirando el área intima de Tsunade- ¿me pregunto si lo que decía el libro de Kakashi-sensei será verdad? -lentamente Naruto separo las piernas de la mujer y acerco su boca a la vagina donde comenzó a pasar su lengua-

- ah -gimió Tsunade entre sueños mientras su rostro se ponía un poco colorado, lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, mientras una extraña y agradable sensación la invadía, al bajar su vista noto que estaba completamente desnudo mientras una cabellera rubia se encontraba en un lugar donde no debía estar- ¿OYE QUE HACES? -preguntó sobresalta cerrando sus piernas atrapando el rostro de Naruto, mientras la fuerza en las piernas de la mujer hacían que el rostro del chico tomara una forma graciosa, sus mejillas se miraban hinchadas, sus ojos estaban blancos y reflejaban miedo y su boca era similar a la de un pescado-

- por favor… no me mates -suplicó el rubio con mucho miedo, mientras la sonrojada mujer se le quedaba mirando fijamente-

La mujer abrió las piernas liberando al chico que decidió hacerse hacia atrás como una medida de seguridad, pasaban los minutos y ninguno decía nada, hasta que Tsunade decidió tomar la palabra.

- realmente me desesperas… ¿cuanto tiempo mas vas a pasar mirándome de esa manera? -preguntó la mujer aun recostada mientras el rubio parpadeaba confundido-

- Eh… Erm…. Yo -exclamó un poco confundido, mientras dos pequeñas líneas de sangre bajaban por su nariz-

-lo que quiero decir es que… has tenido tiempo suficiente para hacerme algo, pero el tiempo que estuve fingiendo estar dormida, solo sentí tus caricias -exclamó desviando la mirada del chico-

- bueno… es que yo -exclamó Naruto con cierto nerviosismo, hasta que Tsunade noto algo que le llamo mucho la atención-

- debo admitir que me preocupaste por un momento, pero al parecer tus pensamientos aun son los de un niño -dijo la mujer que puso de pie y una vez que estuvo cerca le bajo los pantalones al chico, corroborando su curiosidad- pero mira nada mas lo que tenemos aquí -dijo asombrada al ver el erecto y grande miembro del chico-

- eh… espera abuela ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Naruto en shock por las acciones de la mujer- oye… espera un segundo -pidió el rubio con el rostro completamente rojo de la vergüenza al ver como la mujer abría su boca y engullía su pene-

- hmhmhmh -rió la mujer al ver la timidez del chico ante tales situaciones-

- espera… si sigues así… si sigues así yo -dijo de forma corta el chico- uuuaaa -exclamó el chico liberando una gran cantidad de semen en la boca de la mujer-

Tsunade se separo del chico con una cara de satisfacción, para que al momento de abrir su boca de esta comenzara a caer el semen de esta, el cual dejaba caer en su mano.

- ¨esto es demasiado… ¿alguna vez se masturbara?¨ -se pregunto la mujer sin dejar de ver a Naruto que no podía dejar de respirar de forma agitada, lentamente la mujer se levanto y se paro frente a Naruto quien levanto la mirada y observo a Tsunade tomando sus pechos con ambas manos- bueno… espero que estés listo, por que esto, esta por comenzar -declaró la mujer con una sonrisa- Esta noche, este cuerpo te pertenece -dijo Tsunade haciendo una pose muy sexy, pasando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras se encorvaba un poco haciendo ver mas grande su busto- y puedes hacerle… -dijo de forma pausada, para acercarse a uno de los oídos del rubio- lo que quieras -termino diciendo con una sonrisa, mientras los ojos del chico se volvían corazones-

- lo… ¿lo dices enserio? -pregunto el chico con un poco de saliva que comenzaba a derramarse de su boca-

- anda no seas tímido -al decir esas palabras el chico se lanzo contra la rubia enterrando su cabeza entre sus pechos, mientras Tsunade usaba sus manos para tomar ambos atributos y pegarlos a la cabeza del chico provocando risa en la mujer- ahora… pongamos manos a la obra -declaro la rubia-

Naruto se separo de la mujer que no paraba de sonreírle al ver lo inocente que podía resultar, pues sus acciones solo iban a sus pechos.

- parece que te gustan mucho… ¿Por qué no comenzamos frotándolos? -preguntó la rubia atrapando las manos de Naruto mientras las dirigía a su busto y lo hacia masajearlo-

- abuela ¿crees que yo? -preguntó un poco tímido el chico- ¿crees que pueda probarlos? -preguntó Naruto sin dejar de ver los suculentos monumentos de Tsunade-

- pero si te acabo de decir que puedes hacerme lo que quieras -respondió Tsunade dando leves caricias al pene del rubio, Naruto agradeció y llevo su boca al pecho derecho el cual comenzó a lamer, provocando gran placer en la Godaime- eso es… lame mis pezones, usa tu lengua -pedía la rubia- en verdad eres bueno en esto -elogió la rubia-

Los minutos continuaron entre ambos y la rubia separo a Naruto de sus pechos para empujarlo a la cama y lentamente agacharse a la altura de su miembro, el cual atrapo entre sus pechos mientras daba pequeñas lamidas a este-

- uu -gimió el chico ante las caricias y tratos de la mujer- abuela -llamó el rubio haciendo que la mujer se separara y comenzara a masturbar al chico-

- No puedo resistirlo… Naruto… te quiero dentro de mí -pidió la Senju separándose el rubio y dándole la oportunidad de comenzar la acción, mientras ella llevaba su mano derecha a su vagina y comenzaba a estimularse y liberando sus fluidos-

- ¿estas segura abuela? -preguntó Naruto mirando como la mujer se daba la vuelta y se recostaba de espalda en la cama, mientras tomaba sus piernas dejando la entrada de su vagina abierta para el chico-

- estoy segura que lo deseas tanto como yo, no me hagas esperar por favor… date prisa -pidió Tsunade con algo de angustia-

- bien… -respondió Naruto usando su mano derecha para tomar su pene y meterlo de forma lenta a la mujer- estoy entrando -dijo el chico penetrando de forma lenta a la mujer-

- uuaaahh -gimió la mujer sintiendo como el chico se abría paso dentro de ella, hasta que dejo de sentido que este se detuvo- estas… estas adentro -dijo Tsunade-

- esto… esto es genial Dattebayo -exclamó Naruto muy excitado-

- tu pene se siente… excelente -declaró la rubia con su rostro rojo- AH… AH… AH… SIGUE -pidió la rubia mientras Naruto se movía dentro de ella, causando placer mutuo en sus cuerpos- NARUTO… ERES… ¡ERES TAN BUENO! NO… NO TE DETENGAS -pedía mientras el rubio la recostaba de lado y sujetaba su pierna al momento en que penetraba una y otra vez a la Hokage-

La excitación era demasiada entre ambos, Tsuande se recostó de espalda y el rubio apoyo sus manos en los enormes pechos de la mujer, quien tenia su lengua de fuera debido al placer.

- Naruto… Naruto… estas… estas muy adentro -mencionó con una voz muy excitada-

- Abuela… estas muy mojada y caliente por dentro -dijo el rubio penetrándola cada vez con mas fuerza, el chico quito sus manos de los pechos y los dirigió a las piernas de la mujer las cuales alzo en el aire mientras las estocadas se volvían mas salvajes-

- ¡ON NO! ¡NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MAS! -exclamó el chico dejando caer su cuerpo sobre Tsunade que aun tenia las piernas levantas- ¡aahh! -exclamó el apunto de terminar, pero Tsunade lo detuvo usando una extraña técnica que le evito correrse- ¿Qué ocurrio? -preguntó confundido-

- no, no… aun no -dijo divertida la Senju, que hizo a Naruto sentarse en la esquina de la cama, mientras ella se volvia a meter el pene del chico, dándole la espalda al rubio, mientras este le tomaba por los pechos y usaba sus caderas para penetrarla-

- Abuela… te juro que ya no puedo resistirlo, ¡AAHHH! -exclamó Naruto liberando una gran cantidad de semen dentro de la rubia, que sintió como poco a poco el semen se abría paso dentro de ella-

Ambos respiraban agitadamente y se separaron mientras Tsunade usaba sus dedos para abrir su vagina.

- vaya Naruto… con la experiencia que tengo, es la primera vez que alguien deja tanto dentro de mi -mencionó la mujer- ¨creo que lo subestime pensando que era solo un niño, pero a la hora de tener sexo con el creí que iba a desmayarme¨ -pensó la rubia- ¿Oye que haces? -preguntó Tsunade, mirando a Naruto que no paraba de ver su vagina-

- ¿Enserio? Déjame ver -pidió el rubio muy emocionado- WOW ESTA CASI LLENO -exclamó emocionado el chico-

- Realmente dejaste mucho dentro de mi… ¿acaso planeabas embarazarme? -preguntó la oji marrón de forma burlona-

- no te preocupes, tomare totalmente la responsabilidad -dijo el chico sin dejar de ver su logro-

- ¿¡Eh!? -exclamó completamente confundida la rubia- Na… Naruto no hagas ese tipo de bromas por favor -exclamo nerviosa y avergonzada por las palabras del chico-

- pero… yo se que si un hombre deja su semen aquí, la mujer debe darle un bebe -dijo el chico metiendo sus dedos dentro de la vagina de Tsunade-

- Na… Naruto… espera un momento -pidió la rubia sintiendo excitación-

- No te preocupes -dijo el chico tomando a Tsunade de la manos mientras la sentaba sobre su miembro al momento en que lentamente la volvía a penetrar- la mayor parte del semen sigue dentro de ti, pero por que no te doy un poco mas para estar seguros -mencionó el rubio con una sonrisa, ante la nerviosa Senju-

- Naruto… tra… tranquilo -pidió un tanto nerviosa-

- quiero que des a luz un niño sano -respondió el oji azul con una sonrisa, mientras penetraba con fuerza a Tsunade, quien soltó un gran gemido- yo quería saber que se sentía hacerlo, nunca espere que me tocaría hacerlo con la mujer que me robo el corazón -soltó el rubio dejando a la mujer en shock-

- ¿qu… que cosas dices? -preguntó la Senju muy excitada-

- es la verdad… desde que te conocí abuela, siempre tuve sueños como estos, ahora gracias a ti… logre mi mayor sueño -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras Tsunade no sabia que decir con dichas palabras-

- aunque yo te…. Te llegara a aceptar… soy… soy demasiado mayor para ti -se quejó la rubia mientras el chico la envestía una y otra vez-

- eso… eso no me interesa, yo… yo creo que te amo abuela -respondió el chico dejando si habla a la rubia-

- ¨esto no puede ser… este niño… este niño me ama sobre todo… y esta dispuesto a aceptar el todo, yo… jamás pensé que esta noche terminara… así¨ -pensó la mujer con los resientes hechos- ¨el… el en verdad trata de… EMBARAZARME¨ -pensó la rubia con la lengua de fuera debido a la excitación de sentir las manos del chico en sus pezones retorciéndolos mientras la penetraba con fuerza una y otra vez- Hey tranquilízate… esto no puede uummm -no pudo continuar al ser interrumpida por sus gemidos- ¨como es posible que me deje tratar así por este chico¨ -pensó comenzando a desesperarse, mientras su mente las manos de Naruto le hacían disfrutar el masaje a sus pechos, los cuales eran de forma circular-

- Abuela -llamó el rubio, haciendo voltear a la mujer, mientras este usaba su lengua para jugar con la de la rubia-

- ¨si sigue así… lo mas probable es que me convenza de convertirme en su mujer¨ -pensó Tsunade disfrutando de los tratos del muchacho- ¨¨

- abuela… estoy por terminar de nuevo -avisó el rubio con su voz cortada-

- ¨puedo… puedo sentir como su semen comienza a salir y aun así Naruto-kun no se detiene¨ -pensó la rubia mientras de nuevo el semen se abría paso- aahh… dime… dime que ya estas satisfecho… por favor -pidió la mujer que sudaba después de una sesión de sexo tan intensa-

- pero que dices abuela… esto apenas es el principio -mencionó el rubio regresando a su envidiable situación donde continuo envistiendo a la mujer- ¡Esto me encanta Dattebayo! -exclamó el rubio colocando a Tsunade en una posición de cuatro patas al momento en que apretaba con fuerza el trasero de la Senju-

- esta… esta bien Naruto-kun… me rindo seremos pareja… pero… dame todo tu semen… quiero criar a nuestro hijo -exclamó la rubia con una expresión de felicidad y cansancio-

- aaa ¡ABUELA! -gritó el chicó liberando por última vez la carga de semen, mientras Tsunade caía rendida a la cama y Naruto caía a su lado con una sonrisa-

Los minutos pasaron y ambos solo se podían ver en silencio pero con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, la mujer lentamente se acerco al chico y le beso los labios con mucho amor.

- fue el mejor sexo que tuve en mi vida… -dijo la rubia separándose del chico- pero si queremos que nuestra relación funcione te diré unas cuantas cosas -dijo la Senju-

- ¿Qué clase de cosas abuela? -pregunto el chico para en ese momento recibir un coscorrón- ¡auch! ¿Oye eso por que fue? -preguntó un poco molesto-

- si voy a ser tu novia, no me llamaras abuela, me llamaras por mi nombre -respondió molesta recibiendo un esta bien de Naruto- numero dos… si son mentiras lo de la responsabilidad de mi futuro embarazo, juro que te corto el pene y las bolas y te las hago tragar en un licuado -amenazo la Senju dejando nlanco del miedo a Naruto- y numero tres… ¿estas seguro que me quieres contigo? -preguntó Tsunade con un tono deprimido-

- claro que si Tsunade-chan… -dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a la mujer por como la llamo- desde que te mire pensé que eres muy hermosa y siempre me has estado cuidando cuando termino herido, pero para mi, el momento mas importante que atesoro, es cuando decidiste ser la Hokage y be diste el beso de agradecimiento -explicó el chico, haciendo llorar a la mujer-

- pequeño rubio, bobo… yo también te amo -respondió besando de forma sorpresa al chico, al separase ambos juntaron sus frentes y entrelazaron sus manos, para después caer profundamente dormidos, después de una noche como la que tuvieron-

Esta historia continuara…

Bueno espero que el inicio haya sido de su interés y les agradezco el tiempo que se tomaron para leerlo.

**¿MERECE REVIEWS?**


End file.
